1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ejection escape system for a passenger airplane, especially a system to increase the opportunity for passengers to escape from an airplane through ejection of passenger seat out of the airplane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to rapid technology development and pursuit of quality life, recent technology has been used to develop many products, among which transportation tools are developed so that people can save a lot of transportation time without the need to walk. The fastest current transportation tool with the longest travel distance is the airplane, which has lower probability of accident than other transportation tools like cars and ships. However, when airplane accident occurs, if passengers fail to escape, which means passengers"" lives are held by pilots, and if pilots mishandle or are unable to handle the situation, it will cause more serious injury and damage than car accidents and ship accidents. Even if the airplane accident is caused by malfunction of mechanical devices, all the passengers still can not escape and will share the risk with the pilots.
Therefore, there are still some shortcomings for the current airplanes, which need immediate improvement.
In view of the above shortcomings, the inventor was very eager to seek improvement. After many years of efforts, the inventor has finally completed the development of an ejection escape system for passenger airplanes.
The objective of the present invention is to provide an ejection escape system that the top cabin cover can be open for the passenger seat to be ejected out of the airplane so the passengers have increased opportunity to escape from the airplane.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an ejection escape system that has an ejection device for left top cabin cover and right top cabin cover to be ejected toward the two sides of the airplane so they will not hit the airplane and cause any danger when they depart from the airplane.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an ejection device that can eject left top cabin cover and right top cabin cover toward the two sides of the airplane so the ejection escape system will not hit the left top cabin cover and the right top cabin cover and casualties may be avoided.
The ejection escape system for the passenger airplane to reach the above objective comprises:
An airplane, which contains a body, a left top cabin cover and a right top cabin cover;
A locking mechanism, which comprises several buckle pins and the same quantity of buckle holes at the corresponding position; and
Ejection escape seat, which includes: a seat, a safety belt, a parachute and an ejection device, among which the ejection device is set on seat back and the parachute on the safety belt, further, with the two ends of the safety belt attached to the two sides of the seat by fasteners;
The locking mechanism is installed at left top cabin cover, right top cabin cover and the corresponding sides on airplane body, wherein through the locking mechanism, the left top cabin cover, right top cabin cover and airplane body are connected and similarly each ejection seat is attached to the cabin through a locking mechanism.